The Arrow Fight Will Tell All
by Chibi-Koibito
Summary: Inuyasha has finally told Kagome that he loves her. Everything seems to be going well until Kikyo shows up and has an arrow fight with Kagome. Who will win Inuyasha's heart?-IK,MS
1. The Decision

Yeah! I finally am getting my Inuyasha fic on! My friend and I have had this idea for a while. Hope you guys will like it. Review and tell us. This story maybe takes place a little after the second Inuyasha movie happens. (I am still waiting to see the first three movies since the fourth isn't even in theatres yet in Japan. All I have been able to see is the summaries. sigh) So forgive this one if I write anything wrong that might relate to it. I am only a lowly teenager that loves anime and likes to write stories about my fav shows. Plus I am only following the Cartoon Network Ep. so bear with me if you have seen more than me. So please give this one a break. Thank you. Gosh I babble pointlessly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any one else related to the series. Takahashi-sama gets all the luck!

Ch. 1- The Decision

Inuyasha sat Indian style on the corner of the Bone-Eater's Well with his arms and hands inside his big red sleeves. The wind blew his silvery-white hair in his face. The setting sun beat down on everything making it humid and hot. Birds sang and the half-demon could smell no danger around.

He cursed at how quiet it was. It bugged him that it was this calm and quiet. Usually the gang was always on him about something. Not today though. That was what bothered him.

Miroku and Sango were off supposedly working to help a "troubled" village. Kilala (did I spell that right?) and Shippo had gone with them. They had said they needed help but refused to let Inuyasha or Kagome to go with them for some reason.

Kagome and Inuyasha had sat quietly and stubbornly apart from each other all day. They had been fighting again and refused to talk to each other. This time it was over the same thing it usually was anymore.

The girl couldn't stand being in this love triangle anymore. He couldn't blame her really. It wasn't like he enjoyed it either. Most guys would and he used to not mind because he liked them both, but now . . . . . things were different.

A leaf fell down into the well and Inuyasha watched it, hoping to see Kagome at the bottom trying to crawl up the sides.

She had left and gone home for a while to clear her head. Which, she pointed out to the guy, was about to burst.

So he had let her go, not blaming her for calling him a two-timer. This entire problem was because of his past with Kikyo.

All the love someone could have for another person he had had for Kikyo. He had been willing to give away all his demon powers for her by becoming a mortal and have peace and happiness. Live the rest of his life with her and enjoy every minute of it.

In so many ways he still loved her and always would. But in truth she was dead (or at least the Kikyo he remembered) and only wanted him dead. Her goal was to bring him down to one of the seven hells with her.

Kagome, though, was so different than Kikyo ever had been. She cared about him and cried for him when she was worried. All the time she put up with his crap and never usually complained to badly. The girl had even openly told her feelings and was understanding of his situation for a while. Most importantly, she was still alive and loved him.

A while ago Miroku and Shippo had asked him to choose which girl he liked over the other. Now he knew which one he would have said. He had known it ever since a week or so ago when Kagome and kissed for the first time and only time.

Inuyasha knew he couldn't keep hurting the person who loved him so. It just was tearing her apart inside, and him as well.

He chose Kagome.

Rage suddenly filled inside him. It frustrated him when he felt like this. Like no matter what he did he was betraying someone. But he had to choose one to keep from destroying all three of them.

"I choose Kagome! You hear me Shippo? I'll always love Kikyo, but the real her isn't there anymore. Kagome is herself and loves me! For that as long as I live I will protect her and be with her!" Inuyasha screamed to the wilderness.

Suddenly he heard a rustle from down inside the well. He looked down and saw Kagome pulling herself up towards the top. A tug pulled at his heart as he noticed tears in the teenage girl's face.

As she pulled herself up out of the well, the half-demon sat there dumbstruck. She sat down beside him. The tears ran down her face and a smile was on her face.

"Inuyasha . . . . ." she whispered.

Finally the boy found his voice.

"Kagome . . . . did you just hear what I said?"

Her smile just grew wider.

"Will you at least say something? At least stop with the tears! It makes me think your pissed or something."

Kagome laughed silently at the expression on his face. Her body moved closer with her arms lunging themselves around Inuyasha's neck in an affectionate hug. It knocked them both off the well and onto the grass.

As Inuyasha landed on a sharp rock he cursed again.

The girl said, "Oww!" as she hit her head on the corner of the well.

'So much for showing my appreciation to the guy.' Kagome thought to herself.

'So much for me saying this without any pain.' Inuyasha thought to himself sitting up and rubbing his back grumpily.

Kagome rubbed her head and sat there staring at Inuyasha. 'I bet we both look ridiculous.' She thought.

At this she laughed. It made her feel better than feeling dumb and sore. Inuyasha looked at her and then laughed himself.

With this they sat there and smiled at each other. The stress was over. They both knew how each other felt for sure. And now Kagome knew that her love for the half-demon was not in vain. He liked her too, and now admitted that he did as much as he once had Kikyo if not more. Well he hadn't said that, but she was sure that he did.

Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Bet that scene just made us look like a bunch of jack asses."

"I was angry at you for something that I should have trusted you would solve. So me more than you Inuyasha." Kagome responded.

"No you weren't more than me. Who is the one who fell on a rock and whined like a baby? Me, so just admit it. You were the more sensible one. All you did was try and hug me." He moved closer to the girl and smiled. "And there is nothing wrong with that."

His arms moved around her waist and held her tight and with care. She set her head on his chest and sighed. It felt good to have him hug her again.

A gust of wind blew. It was almost as if it was a cue or a sign.

Inuyasha moved Kagome so he could see into her brown eyes. She stared back as the wind blew both of their hair every which way. It looked as if it was a tangled mix of silver and raven black hair together from one person blowing in the wind.

"I love you Kagome." He said moving closer towards her face, moving the hair out of it.

Kagome was stricken with surprise. He had never said that to her. Only she had said that she loved him hoping that he felt the same. This was the first person except her family to ever say this to her.

"I love you too Inuyasha."

The girl's head tilted to the side and her eyes closed as she felt the boy's lips touch hers. The kiss was unlike their first had been. This time she knew that he was hers and not also Kikyo's. She knew now he would never betray her again.

Inuyasha's hand moved to Kagome's butt pulling her closer until she was on top of him and they fell backwards on the grass now kissing more passionately. No one was around and they wouldn't get a chance to kiss later with the gang around. That would be really bad if Shippo or Miroku found them kissing. They would be so embarrassed they knew they would never hear the end of it.

Birds in the area flew away as a girl entered the well grounds. She saw the two kissing on and frowned. 'This just won't do.' The girl thought. Then an evil plot occurred to the girl.

Kikyo laughed evilly at the thought and made the two by the well sit up in a panic.

"This does not look good." Inuyasha said putting one arm around Kagome and the other hand on his Tetsusaiga.

* * *

Well I hope this chapter was all right. I guess it was kind of preachy but almost all first chapters are so just calm down. The next one is not that way. If I spelled something completely wrong please tell me. Until then, I will type up the next chapter. Sayonara.


	2. The Arrow Fight

I apologize that I have taken so long. With finals and everything I just haven't had time. Jacoby has about killed me several times for not updating. So here it is Jacoby. I hope you are pleased with the way I wrote it down. (Since this whole chapter was your idea.) Hopefully everybody else likes it too. I sure had fun with the idea. Inuyasha and Miroku are so fun to write lines for. Don't really know why, but they just are. I'm glad everybody likes our story so far. It makes me happy. smile Here goes the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Once again I say I do not own Inuyasha or anyone in the series. Please judges do not bring your Mighty Sword of Justice upon me for writing this story.

Ch. 2 The Arrow Fight

"Kikyo . . ." Inuyasha said with a growl. 

'Oh no! I bet there is going to be trouble.' Kagome thought in horror.

She hated this girl with a passion. Kikyo did everything to make her mad. She had tried to kill Inuyasha and herself so many times.

"What do you want now Kikyo?" the fifteen-year old snapped at the girl she so much resembled.

A cold smile crept along Kikyo's mouth.

"Well it should be obvious. First of all . . . . to kill you. You are quite a nuisance girl and must be dealt with." The girl said blandly as Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand to comfort her. "And then to kill Inuyasha and bring him down to Hell with me."

The half demon then stood up in front of Kagome to block her view of the priestess.

"You're not taking either of us! Especially Kagome! There is no way you can beat me Kikyo. I have gotten stronger since you last saw." He said growling again.

Kagome moved so she could see and stared up at the boy she loved. "Inuyasha . . ."

The cold smile still encompassed the resurrected priestess. It made Kagome shiver. She knew something was up her long sleeves.

"Is that so Inuyasha? Haven't you forgotten something?" Kikyo said with a hint of sheer glee.

A deeper growl came as he remembered the kiss Kikyo had given him in front of Kagome and how upset it had made her. Inuyasha was done with this. A choice had already been made.

"Forgotten what exactly, may I ask?" he said.

"Why the sky." The priestess continued.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Kagome looked quickly at the sky and gasped. Inuyasha pulled her to her feet gently by grabbing her hand.

"Inuyasha the moon!" she yelled.

The hand in hers suddenly lost its claws and became normal fingernails. Its grip was less rough and gentler as was the touch.

Black hair replaced the long silvery white. His eyes changed from yellow half demon to regular human ones.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and looked down at him self and cursed.

"Damn it to Hell!" he screamed. "Why does it always happen when it's going to be such a major pain in the ass?"

Kikyo's smile never once wavered from her face. Kagome knew then that the girl had been planning this of course. How could she have been so blind?

This was the last straw and if she said one more thing to Inuyasha, Kagome knew she was going to blow.

"Inuyasha . . ." Kikyo said touching the boy's face.

"That's it you witch!" Kagome yelled with steam fuming out of her ears and nose as she ran at the other girl.

The now human Inuyasha slapped Kikyo's hand away and held Kagome back. His face was red with anger.

"I've chosen now Kikyo! Kagome is the one I choose! You and I held something special and I'll never forget it. I loved you at one time and still do, but now, you are not who you used to be. The person you used to be is gone and has been for 50 years."

Kikyo looked taken aback for only a slight moment. It was as if it was sort of a shock. But not completely. Her face regained its composure with the evil smile and blank emotion.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and the wind blew.

"I love Kagome. I realize that now. I have been wrong in playing with her emotions like this."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat again. It still was a shock to hear Inuyasha say that out loud. Especially to Kikyo of all people.

"Inuyasha . . ." she whispered again.

"Is that so?" the priestess smirked showing her white teeth. "Well, I'll just have to change that won't I?"

Kikyo pulled out her bow and arrows, readied the bow, and pointed it at Kagome.

"Fight me Inuyasha or else your new girlfriend dies! It is you first or her! Choose."

"I don't want to fight you Kikyo. But I made a promise to always protect Kagome. And I don't mean to break it!" Inuyasha yelled stepping completely in front of Kagome again. To his surprise he was pulled back and thrown into a bush.

"No Inuyasha! This is my fight!" Kagome yelled pulling out her set of bow and arrows from the well. "We are both going to pull through this alive. I'll make sure of that." She then pointed the bow and an arrow at Kikyo in return.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as the stubborn girl shot the first arrow at the priestess missing her by an inch, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Your not the only one who is really pissed off by what has been going on. The past few months have been unbearable with her crap but I tried to deal with it as best I could. If I don't fight her I am going to explode. Besides, the truth is you won't be able to kill her because of your past, but I can." Kagome yelled taking another few shots and missing as Kikyo jumped dodging them.

The priestess laughed at the girl's aim and shot at Kagome missing as well.

The real fight began between the two raven-haired girls. They shot at each other like crazy missing every time as another would jump or dodge.

Inuyasha sat there on the ground where Kagome had left him in shock and horror. This was all so weird.

He was about to get up again and protest when he was pulled by his hair behind a nearby tree, just escaping an arrow.

"Who the hell?" Inuyasha turned to see Miroku was the one guilty of pulling him.

"What is going on here Inuyasha?" the monk said dodging an arrow.

The temporarily human Inuyasha blushed and faced the girls with a 'feh'.

Miroku's hand went on the boy's shoulder. The monk closed his eyes and smiled at Inuyasha with great pleasure.

"Oh I get it. Kagome and Kikyo are fighting over you. Too bad everyone else is taking so long to get here. They are going to miss all this."

"So glad you figured it out monk." Inuyasha said angrily.

"No, no, it is a good thing for you Inuyasha. You are very fortunate to have women fighting over you. Trust me."

Inuyasha turned to the hentai monk and yelled at him. "Now you listen here Miroku, I don't have to-Aaaahhhhhh! Stupid freaking arrows!" He now jumped every which way to dodge the now very frequent arrows.

"Why do they keep missing each other?" the monk pondered aloud. "It must be because Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. Maybe this will make it more interesting."

He stood up and walked over to where the girls were as Inuyasha stared in horror and confusion.

"He loves me now!" Kagome yelled still shooting arrows as fast as she could.

"That may be so, but he loved me first and is coming with me to Hell!" Kikyo followed.

"Ladies, ladies." Miroku said putting his staff up slightly in between them. Both slowed their shooting down a little but kept going.

"Oh great. What is he up to now?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Inuyasha has informed me to tell you that whoever wins this battle he will make love to tonight. And who ever loses, if they are not dead, gets to bear my child." Miroku continued.

Kagome fell from the tree she was in with shock, turning bright red while she fell and hit the ground with a crash. Kikyo staggered a little and paused. Inuyasha stood up and was more red than all of the three put together.

"When and where did I say that Miroku!? Just tell me that much you hentai!"

An arrow missed Inuyasha by an inch. He noticed it must have been Kikyo for she turned and pointed it at Kagome now.

To Miroku and Inuyasha's horror they noticed that Kagome lay on the ground unconscious. When she had fallen from the tree her head had hit a rock and was now bleeding profusely from the wound the rock had made on her head.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Now she dies." Kikyo said with a smile letting a perfectly aimed arrow go straight at Kagome's heart.


	3. Kikyo's Decision

I seriously hate the rain. It is supposed to rain for like another week. I think I'm going to die. All this rain is to depressing. And plus my mom is having a yard sale for the next three days so I have to be out in the rain constantly for the next three days. Oh fun. I just can't wait. Oh well maybe I can get some more chapters written so I can update . . . whenever I get the chance. I wish it would get sunny again. Anyway, I hope you all like the chapter despite the lovely weather outside. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I would be the luckiest girl in the world. (I'd be so happy!) And probably wouldn't be writing this on fan fiction.

Chapter 3- Kikyo's Decision

The arrow got caught by the wind at the last moment and missed Kagome's heart but instead embedded itself into her shoulder. She flinched even while she was unconscious. Blood seeped and stained her school uniform.

"This time I won't miss." Kikyo said readying another arrow and moved closer.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running towards her.

Kagome's eyes fluttered and she smiled at him as she fought to stay awake. The brown eyes twinkled and a tear from the pain fell as she passed out again whispering Inuyasha's name.

Kikyo shot another arrow. This one had perfect aim. She would not ruin her goal.

There was one thing wrong though. To her surprise it was not Kagome who it hit. Inuyasha's moan of pain was instead heard to her much displeasure.

The boy lay on top of Kagome, shielding her body from any more attacks. An arrow now stuck out of his back putting blood onto his black hair.

"What?!" Kikyo yelled in anger. "You stupid hanyou! Getting in the way will not help you. It will only cause more pain. Now you will both die at once. How romantic. Don't' you agree Inuyasha?"

Miroku ran over and stood in front of the two holding out his staff. He was prepared to hold up a shield. There was no way he was going to let his friends die like this. Besides Sango would never forgive him.

"I will protect you two. There is still time to heal you." He said firmly.

Kikyo didn't know exactly what to do. This is not at all how she had figured things to happen. Everything was screwed up.

She quickly decided to do the only thing she could. Once again holding out her bow and arrows and pointed it at all three people.

"I can kill all of you in one shot." She warned cocking at the ready.

"Please . . . . ." she heard Inuyasha whisper.

He then turned his head and coughed up a huge amount of blood getting it all over the grass and some on Kagome.

Then he blinked and continued on. "I want to remember you as the person I once cared for. The first person I ever loved and hoped to spend my life with. Never do I want to remember you as the person who became my enemy and tried to rob me of the only happiness I have left in the world."

The priestess was taken aback by this. Her hands quivered a little and her seriousness faltered. Usually nothing could affect her but something was different about his tone in his voice. Something tugged at her heart as she remembered the past with him.

Inuyasha looked up at Kikyo and smiled.

"Please Kikyo . . . . please . . . . don't do it. Think of what we once were. Please . . . Kagome doesn't deserve to die like this. Neither does Miroku. This is between you and me."

Kikyo as evil as she in her heart, was not completely heartless. In her surprise of the tone of his voice and his request, dropped her weapon to her side.

"Inuyasha I . . . ." she began but couldn't think of what to say.

"Thank you Kikyo . . . ." Inuyasha said lying his head back down on Kagome's chest.

Miroku lowered his staff with a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you are not going to kill anyone any more. For this was getting quite tiresome I will have to admit." The monk said straightening out his sleeves.

Suddenly Kikyo regained her composure and evil smile.

"Oh I'm not killing anyone tonight. But, I will soon. I never said I wasn't going to kill Inuyasha." She said flipping her hair back lazily.

"Oh boy." Miroku said shaking his head.

"I just wasn't having enough fun today. I think I will give you all a month or two to heal up. Then I will kill you all. Inuyasha _is_ coming with me to Hell. No one can stop me from that." The girl said with a laugh.

With that she picked up the rest of her arrows and disappeared into the forest.

"Maybe Kikyo still has some heart left after all." Inuyasha said quietly.

"What great taste in women you have Inuyasha." The monk laughed.

Inuyasha ignored him and got off Kagome. He then removed the arrow from his back and flinched only a little at its pain. Then he removed the one from Kagome's shoulder carefully. The girl grimaced and cried out in her unconscious state.

"Miroku," Inuyasha said turning to the monk, "be useful and give me some cloth to wrap this wound. I don't think mine will work for this kind of injury."

"Right."

The human Inuyasha grabbed the cloth Miroku found in his sleeves and wrapped it around Kagome's shoulder and under her arm for support.

She did not respond at all and this worried the boy. Something else he noticed was she was running a fever. Kikyo's special arrow was beginning to take effect.

"Dammit! We don't have much time. We have to get her to Kaede." Inuyasha said putting her on his back. This hurt him badly because of his wound but he didn't care. Kagome was way more important.

He held her tightly to his back and put her arms around his neck. He then ran as fast as his legs would take him. When he was like this there was no way he could leap and jump.

"Damn! This is going to take forever. Damn Kikyo and her stupid freaking arrows!" the boy said over and over again.

They ran quickly but only made it halfway to the village before Inuyasha collapsed and fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said running to his side. "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku and halfway smiled. He now too was sweating heavily.

"Do I look all right monk? Guess that arrow poison is getting to me now too. This is why I hate being mortal." He said.

Miroku pulled Kagome off Inuyasha's back and laid her beside a tree. He then set Inuyasha up against the tree that he had set the girl beside.

"Go ahead to the village and get Kaede. I'll be fine. I can keep Kagome safe." Inuyasha said weakly.

"But-"

"Just go, dammit all! Miroku we don't have time for this crap! Just go before I change back and rip your head off for being  so slow."

Not wanting to be wasting time (or have his head ripped off) Miroku did as he was told for once. He vanished into the forest as he headed for Kaede's village.

Inuyasha stared at the limp girl that lie beside him. Although a million horrible thoughts were going through his head he smiled and pulled Kagome gently by her waist so her head rested on his lap.

"You did this once for me and I never thanked you properly. Besides this could be our last night together if Miroku doesn't hurry his ass up. Kikyo might just get her wish tonight. But lets not think about that. I want to repay you for all you have done for me. For right now this is the best I can do." He said as if she could hear him.

The boy then bent down, kissed Kagome on her cold moist lips, and lay back against the tree with a sigh. He then took her hands and held them tightly as if he were to let go he would loose her.

Then he became dizzy, slipped out of consciousness, and knew no more.


	4. Healing Up

I really apologize for taking so long. For the past week I have had a cousin over so I couldn't update. But I am trying to apologize by giving you guys your chapter here and one for my Kenshin story tommorow. Besides during this break I have finally seen the first and 2nd Inuyasha movies! I'm so happy. They are very good and I can't wait till I can see the 3rd and eventually the 4th. Anyway, enjoy my updates.

Disclaimer: "Ears, ears, ears, how fluffy and cute you look upon the top of Inuyasha's head! (Turns to reviewers and blushes) Oh sorry you need a disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. Now leave me alone and read my chapter before I die of humiliation."

Ch. 4 Healing Up

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she awoke from her nightmare.

She noticed that her head throbbed and her shoulder ached. Her body was still drenched in sweat and her breathing was a little labored.

Slowly the dream faded and memory of last night came back to her.

"Inuyasha!" the girl yelled sitting up. She then regretted doing it because of the pain.

The room was familiar. It was a small little house just outside Kaede's village. She had been there a couple times for quick reloading of supplies. The owners now lived in the village for safety and left the house for Kaede's use.

It was sunset outside but a fire had already been started inside to keep her warm. No one else seemed to be around. A futon lay empty on the opposite side of the fire to her. It was as if someone had been there but had abruptly gotten up and left.

Birds chirped outside and Kagome knew that there was no danger around. The only thing was that she was worried about Inuyasha. She had passed out and left him and Miroku to deal with Kikyo. Next thing she knew she was here. Although before the last nightmare she had a dream that she was in Inuyasha's arms.

There was no way she was going to learn anything by laying here.

She got up, even though her shoulder felt like hell, and wobbled toward the door. Her eyes squinted as she tried to use that arm to pull back the wooden stick blanket of a door.

"What are you doing!?" a loud voice yelled as she entered outside.

The miko looked up and saw Inuyasha several trees away running towards her. Kagome smiled at this. He seemed fine.

"Inuyasha . . ."

"Kagome are you stupid or something? Get your butt back in there! You shouldn't be up." The hanyou screamed a little quieter as he got to her.

He heard an angry grunt from the girl and she turned away from him, but did not move an inch from her spot.

"Some way to treat me after I was worried about you. For all I knew you were dead! Then I would be . . ."

Inuyasha heard her voice start to get shaky as she trailed off. 'Great. Now I'm going to make her cry again. What was I thinking? Kami I'm such a jack ass,' the boy thought to himself.

"Kagome . . ."

The girl felt herself being picked up and held tightly to her boyfriend. Her wounded shoulder and arm was purposely put facing the outside as so as not to be bumped when Inuyasha walked. She wanted to protest to even the idea of him carrying her, but she knew it wouldn't matter.

Inuyasha brought her inside and laid her gently upon the futon. He pulled the sheets over her waist but left the shoulder area uncovered.

"It's time I change the bandage anyway." The boy grunted looking around for the medicine and cloth. Kaede had left way more than was needed and it should be easy to find.

"What about you? Were you hurt at all last night?" Kagome said noticing for the first time that her sleeve was completely ripped off. This must have been Inuyasha's work. He knew that there was no other ways to change the wound without her slapping him. 'Smart Man,' she said to herself with a smile.

"I was, but it's not your fault. It was my choice." the miko heard the hanyou say. He then flashed a nice smile at the girl. "Since it has been almost a full day I'm all healed. Apparently Miroku got to bring Kaede on time. So were both fine. She said though, that we couldn't move you any farther than here."

His hand shot up and he laughed in triumph as he found what he was looking for under his futon.

"Then where is everybody?" Kagome said in worry as she sat up again and flinching in pain.

Inuyasha gently pushed her back down on the futon and started to unwrap the bloody bandage around her shoulder. His face was calm and he seemed only worried about her wound. This was quite an unusual face for him.

"The villagers were seeming to have a bit of trouble with some lesser demons eating their crops. They went to go help." He blushed and tossed aside the stained cloth. "Shippo and Kaede said something about it was good to leave us alone because we need some time alone. Damn Miroku is rubbing off on them."

Kagome turned her head toward the window and blushed as well. She hated people bothering her about 'spending time with Inuyasha'. It didn't help that all her friends found it amusing to tease them about their relationship and now Inuyasha too. Time to change the topic of discussion.

"So what did happen with Kikyo last night? Why are we all still alive?"

The boy wrapped the new bandage around her wound with complete care. His face was more serious now. It was almost sad. Kagome wished she hadn't asked him now. She was afraid to know the answer.

"She uh . . . . apparently wasn't having fun. And uh . . . . basically said she wanted us to heal up and train up for a better fight in a few months."

He said this with hesitation. Kagome now knew he wasn't saying it all. Still he must not feel like telling her everything. The girl guessed she somewhat understood. It was none of her business anyway what he had said to Kikyo.

"I see." She closed her eyes with a sigh as Inuyasha tightened the bandage and tied it.

The miko could hear the rustle of Inuyasha's clothes and hear and feel a slight thud as he lay down beside her.

"Kagome?" he said as he gently caressed the closest cheek with the tip of his long thumb claw.

"Hai?" she said shivering in pleasure at the touch.

"You realize that I won't betray you, don't you? There is nothing that you have to worry about yesterday. All I did was tell Kikyo that I didn't want to remember her like that. I think she still has some feeling left. After I said that she looked scared and suddenly left saying what I already told you she said. I don't know why I didn't just tell you. It's not like I don't trust you."

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the hanyou was smiling at her. She smiled back at him and lied herself on her right side. (The un-wounded shoulder side.)

Inuyasha changed his position so that he lie on his back and let her set her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her waist and played with her raven hair between his fingers.

"I know you wouldn't betray me. I trust you too Inu-kun." The girl said closing her eyes again and snuggling her head closer to his.

"Well I always feel bad about the whole Kikyo thing after something happens. Especially when you get hurt because you're with me. It's always my fault you get hurt like this." he said slightly touching the wound.

"Inuyasha, it's like I have told you before, I am with you by choice. It's my choice to be with you so it is my fault. Now stop whining . . . . I'm tired."

The hanyou smiled at this. He felt her breathing slow and he knew she was asleep. With a small blush he kissed her on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

Inuyasha did not notice that there was someone outside the window who was watching them with an evil grin on their face.


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

I really apologize for taking so long! First of all I went on an unexpected vacation, then my computer blew up because of a virus it had, and then band camp followed. Finally I had a slight break before I have to go shopping for school. Next order of business I would like to thank my reviewers for sticking with me and volleypickle16 for giving me this idea. I love you all so much! Anyway, let's go onward with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his adorably cute ears. Nor do I own any of the other characters in the series. Don't sue me.

Ch. 5 The Calm Before the Storm

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He could sense that someone was outside the window watching Kagome and himself. Without opening his eyes he could tell who it was. A slight growl came from his throat.

'I'm going to kill that monk.' The hanyou thought this to himself for comfort. 'Why is he watching us? Is he just jealous that he can't get Sango to go out with him, because he keeps groping her?'

With that thought Inuyasha realized where his hand involuntarily was on Kagome. Somehow his hand slipped down and was on her butt. Apparently she was asleep or she would have said something. He quickly moved his hand back to her tailbone.

A blush appeared on the boy's face. Boy was Miroku going to give him a bad time about this. Hopefully at that moment he had been looking elsewhere. Most likely though, fate had a different idea.

Opening one eye and looking at the window he noticed the monk duck out of sight.

"Keh," Inuyasha laughed. "Might as well come in here Miroku before I come out there and kill you."

The purple clothed monk stood up at the window with an innocent smile on his face.

"Oh it is you Inuyasha! What a surprise to see you here." He said with a tear drop.

Inuyasha moved one hand toward the Tetsusaiga.

Quickly the monk added, "I believe I shall come in for a moment and rest if you don't mind."

"Good idea." The hanyou snorted.

Miroku sat down on the opposite side of the small fire from Inuyasha and Kagome to avoid an attack. While he did, this Inuyasha gently moved Kagome off of him and in a regular position on her futon. He then sat up and seriously stared at the monk.

"What do you want Miroku? Have you heard something about Naraku or Kikyo? Or maybe you have heard of some demons with more shards?"

"I guess you could say that, yes."

"Guess I could say that about what?"

The monk opened his eyes and scratched his chin as if pondering how to say his next statement.

"Well, I was walking around the perimeter of the village and felt an ominous cloud to the north."

Inuyasha sighed in irritation.

"Dammit, Miroku! Don't you always feel something ominous? I think people use that word way too much. Besides, isn't there a village there filled full of women to the north?"

A tear drop formed again on Miroku's head.

"Well yes but not that far north. This was just in the forest to the north."

"Go on then."

"I went to investigate of course and found something I didn't expect at all to see. Apparently after fighting and leaving, Kikyo went out to seek someone."

"Who was it?!"

"I'm getting there Inuyasha, so stop being so impatient. Anyway, to my surprise it was Sesshomaru."

"NANI?! What the hell does she want with him?" The hanyou said standing up in anger.

Miroku seemed apparently very amused at his reaction.

"Something you aren't giving her."

"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?"

The monk looked at his friend in total disbelief. How could he not understand what he was saying? It was quite obvious to him and he thought it would be for anyone. But this was Inuyasha he was talking to after all.

"She was kissing him, Inuyasha."

A squeak of 'NANI' escaped the hanyou's mouth as he plopped back to the floor. This awoke the sleeping miko with a start. She was going to yell at her boyfriend for making such a ruckus until she saw the look of horror on his usually grumpy face.

"What is the matter Miroku?" the girl said groggily, but defiantly more awake.

"Nothing you have to worry about right now," the monk looked at Inuyasha quickly and then turned back, "although, you may have to deal with Inuyasha more than the problem."

Kagome started to sit up slightly until she heard the growing growl of the silver-haired half-demon telling her to lie back down or feel his wrath.

"What _is_ wrong Inuyasha?" the girl said lying back down.

"I just told him where Kikyo's loyalties have switched to." Miroku decided to say something before Inuyasha could.

"Switched to?"

"It appears after you two fought she went to Sesshomaru for some help and to join his group. Or him to join her."

"How could you tell that is what she was there for?"

The girl from the future heard Inuyasha growl louder this time. Miroku continued regardless of how dangerous he knew this was.

"When I came upon them they were kissing."

"KEH!"

Inuyasha had finally had enough of this and walked to the door about ready to leave.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Miroku quickly asked.

Looking back at Kagome with half a smile the boy said, "I have an injured girl to look after don't I? Besides you are leaving and so that makes me the guard." With that he went through the door.

Miroku dropped his head with a sigh.

"Now he thinks that they are going to drop on our heads at any moment." The monk said now shaking his head.

Kagome sighed in turn at Inuyasha's stupidity and jealousy.

"Well he should know better. After all, Kikyo said she wouldn't be back for a while remember? When she says something like that she usually means it. Besides I thought he . . ." the girl trailed off at not wanting to have Miroku hear about the whole discussion that had taken place the night before.

Miroku stood up and patted Kagome's good shoulder and went up to leave as well.

"Sorry that I have to leave you to Inuyasha when he is like this but . . . something is telling me though that it is for the better."

Now alone Kagome really didn't know what to do. She wasn't tired anymore and Inuyasha was in a really bad mood over something she thought had been solved. Well, they hadn't talked about whether he would care or not if she started hanging out with his brother. Let alone kiss him. Really maybe he wasn't upset because he still liked her but upset by the fact that automatically she went for Sesshomaru of all people.

She decided to go ask him. Grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around herself she carefully got up and went outside.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly as she got out the door. There was no response and she began to worry until she heard a soft whistling noise.

To her surprise Inuyasha was sitting in his normal position with his sword fast asleep. The girl smiled at this and bent down. Sometimes when he got really upset or worried about something he would do this. He gets too worried about things and over exerts himself.

Quietly and carefully Kagome took off the blanket and put it around Inuyasha. To her pleasure he didn't wake up. Even though she was worried and upset at him for blasting off like that after he had told her he only cared for her now, she still loved him.

So with another smile and giving Inuyasha a quick kiss on top of his head she went back inside to think out why Kikyo was doing this. She must have a plot in line and from now on they were going to have to be on their guard. Kagome knew Kikyo would keep her promise about her not coming, but what if she sent someone else first. And why was Sesshomaru buying into this?


End file.
